Sakura of the Akatsuki: Emancipation
by queenchesh
Summary: Fighting is Sakura's life, she's always foughten, and now she's fighting to save the man she loved and the man who holds it on a thin thread of fate. Risking life and limp to stay above deep water, Sakura craves emancipation /Last in SotA trilogy/
1. Aftershock

**Chapter 1: Aftershock**

* * *

><p><em>"Who shot that arrow in your throat?<br>Who missed the crimson apple?  
>It hung heavy on the tree above your head."<em>

-Red Wine by The Hush Sound

* * *

><p><strong><span>Madara<span>**

Aftershock, it is a feeling of revelation, when adrenaline crashes and an event catches up with you. I've had the feeling once or twice, realizing after a long sleep what I did the night before –none of it having anything to do with getting drunk, mind you-, and then having to wake up, greet the morning and wash the blood from my hands and move on. I didn't allow Sakura to feel the aftershock, I gave her medicines, let her sleep through the days and had the blood and dirt washed from her body. When she awoke, she was caught in the last stage: moving on. Either way, when I first saw her emerge from her rooms she looked so horridly broken.

Fighting back tears. Pushing people away. So delightfully human of her.

The death of her lover had taken its toll upon my kunoichi –really how did that no fun stoic find such a devoted lover?- to the point where I must take matters into my own hands. I hired maids, ones who wake her in the morning, make sure she eats and dresses, and sends her on her merry way into the village every morning. I'd often see her walking aimlessly around; looking around the falling country she'd inherited. My kunoichi had a kind sort of heart, seeing all this death and decay would take its own toll then she'd wake up and take action.

She had the power to fix it. Willpower, however, we were getting there.

She had started redeveloping a habit of it walking, stopping and healing a willing civilian, or young ninja, with minor injuries. Then she started asking about the hospital, then she was informed it was falling apart and more people were dying and then. . .I had Sakura back in her game.

My plan had worked, I'd finally had someone to talk to, but still she was devastated over Itachi –big surprise. This also prompted her to stay on my good side because of our deal. No insults were thrown my way, no little fits (only big ones when I _really _ticked her off) she was still my work in progress.

Sasuke shifted on the mattress on the floor, the traditional Amegakure morning, cold and dark, and peaked his dark eyes open to look around.

Everything around us was dark, secluded. Sasuke sat up and looked around cave, running his fingers through his hair he tried to recall yesterday's events. His emotions played so easily across his face, when it hit him. His own aftershock:

He'd killed Itachi.

A slow, satisfied smirk crossed his lips and I found myself smirking as well, if he'd no problem getting his hands dirty with the blood of his own brother, then he wouldn't mind the little tasks I had set up for him and my dearest Sakura. But, for what Sasuke seemed to think, for him it was all over now, he'd avenged his clan and the traitor was dead.

Then his expression changed and he looked. . .puzzled. Another painfully annoying detail stuck in his mind. I saw his thoughts as clearly as he was thinking them. Something had gone wrong during his short lived victory. With the last blow someone had called out to Itachi. . .someone with pink hair. . .

He covered his face with his hand and stared into the darkness.

Images of Sakura covered in Itachi's lifeblood danced across our minds. Her screams, her cries, her pink hair stained red, her soul visibly broken in her eyes.

Sakura. . .The very thought of my kunoichi in such a state –proud, strong Sakura covered in her comrade's lifeblood crying- was almost enough to cause a wave of gooseflesh over my body. It didn't seem right, like a nightmare, unnatural, something that didn't happen.

But it did and now we were all paying the deadly consequence for Sakura's talented lying skills and my even deadlier plans.

"You know you're lucky," I said and Sasuke's head swiveled in the direction of it to see me –nothing but a dark figure with an orange mask covering a face most would die to see.

"What?"

"I said you're lucky that I'm in need of your assistance. Or else, I would have killed you for breaking Sakura-hime's already severed heart." I withdrew a kunai and knelt beside him before beginning to tend to his injuries.

Let the games begin.

**Sakura**

I will love him.

Respect him.

Help him.

Until death. . .

Protecting fidelity. . .

I swear. . .

I sighed heavily, letting the motion pull down my shoulders and the corners of my mouth. For some reason wedding vows kept repeating in my head. . .maybe it was because I'd never say them, or because of the fact I'd learned them the day I first went to a shrine with Itachi.

There was a shrine here in this village too, but it wasn't the same. The architecture was all wrong, the crumbling walls, the non-chaste priest. I'd already set a project forward to repair it, changing the style completely I'd chatted with the architect on traditional and new styles. It'd look much more like the one in Konohagakure if I continued redirecting this. They demanded a statue of me be built in it too. . .I allowed them.

But next to the shrine was a small cluster of graveyards, most of them new, but one caught my attention and held it in place. It was a smooth marble slab protruding from the earth bared his name and, under it, his body. It looked an aweful lot like Chiyo's back in Sunagakure, but the sight made me want to break. . .

_Uchiha Itachi _was chiseled into the stone by Kisame.

I feel no peace from the sight of it. The villagers wonder why I come by so often, but I don't care. Amegakure has a theocracy government –they view me, their leader, as a god come down to save them all. Even Madara, even though he was rarely here, was viewed as a deity.

My maids have even taken to dressing me like royalty, though I refused to be too flashy, or wear any of the pretty pink silk kimonos Madara sent from wherever it is he was always running off to. My black ninja dress was mournful, it swallowed me whole, but you could bet it was made out of the finest material. The the leather of my boots were foreign and long lasting. That compared to the villagers, I had the simplest, most wonderful, life.

I lay new flowers on the stone, along with the carving of his name; though I wasn't sure Itachi would want flowers on his grave. . .he'd never seemed like the type of person who would. But either way I'd laid pink water lilies on the top of the headstone.

A cool chill blew through me and I pulled my cape tighter around me –my black and red Akatsuki cape, I'd cut off the sleeves. I ran my fingers through my bangs –the rest of it was pulled into two neat and orderly braids and then a bun the maids had styled it in. I didn't care it kept it out of my eyes.

_I don't want to say good-bye. . .and you died before I could ask you something I needed to know._ _Why didn't you tell me? _I pressed my palm to the cooling stone and watched one of the lilies tumble away in the wind. I considered running after it, but let it go. I could always bring more.

"In all my years I've seen may try speaking to their loved ones through their resting places, but you seem to understand that he won't answer your call no matter how hard to plea." I looked behind me to see Madara standing in the shade of the trees languidly, his mask pushed up a little onto his forehead, exposing his smirking mouth and the tip of his pointed nose. All of his face I'd ever seen. It was strange and alluring to see something I'd only could fathom.

Madara and I had most definitely gotten off on the wrong foot. Though he was my friend when he was Tobi, he was my greatest enemy/ally as Madara. He was darker than his false counterpart personality, he was a killer, and he adored me completely.

"Sa-ku-ra–hime–chan~" He teased softly.

The syllables of my name didn't sound right coming out of that mouth.

"You know I liked you a lot better when you were a ditz that talked in third person." I voiced my distress and Madara rolled his pinkish-red eye that stared at me from the eyehole. They always looked like they were bleeding; they always appeared to be colored red like wine.

"And I liked you better when you didn't act so naïve, but I guess we both have our pet peeves, Hime." I waved my hand dismissively.

"Madara, not today." I turned away from his and began walking from the grave back to the shrine. Madara perused after me, though I didn't hear him. I _felt _his body towering over me before his took my wrist in his gloved hand. His face close to mine.

"Oh, yes today. You'll have to endure me for a little longer Sakura–hime."

I pulled away and faced him. "Don't dance around everything just tell me! What do you know?"

"What I know, future queen?" Madara's voice hit a dark tone and when I looked at him even the shadows seem to cower at the look on his face. "We have much, much work to do if you want to continue your father's façade as a deity."

"What do you mean?"

"Well. . .there are people approaching the village and you've yet to investigate. I'd jump on that, for starters."

_Damnit. _

* * *

><p>Amegakure was receiving money and supplies Kirigakure, though as strange the gesture was the Mizukage was sincere in through his letters and explain the gain of a alliance between our countries.<p>

Madara read over the letter when I was finished. Mist-nin helped move crates from their carriages and handed them off to Rain-nin who'd gathered to help. Elders were skeptic and kept a keen eye on the foreign ninja walking from the entrance and back through to the carts. I'd long called off the dome of water hiding the village so they may enter, but I was just as ready to drop it back down if any one of them were to make a wrong move.

"What do you think, Sakura–hime?" Madara asked, skimming the letter once more.

I glared and snatched the letter back, skimming it myself before tucking it in my pocket. "Seems fishy to me. Everyone knows the Akatsuki resides in Amegakure, this could be a plan to kill us all." I muttered, so that the merchants and nin wouldn't hear.

Madara shrugged. "It is your decision that will make the difference."

I couldn't resist asking. "And what do you think?"

He paused a moment, considering his answer. "Caution is key. Alliances are nice, but they can only last for so long. In the end it's a nation's own power that will succeed when a piece of paper fails." Madara plucked a foreign fruit from a passing box. "Let them send these tokens of peace, let them give you money. The scam of it all will leave us with supplies."

He pushed up his mask again and bit into the fruit, then smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>For those who read my stories often, you know I love to put bits of songs before I write. It gives a nice shade of foreshadowing and helps express further emotion to the story. I do love this song too, I just heard it and it has a unique sound.<strong>

**Yes, we are all very conflicted on the fact that I like to delete and rewrite and revise and re-everything. Oh, and Sakura: she's conflicted also. Trying to move on in her life, but also trying to hold on to the memory of Itachi that she carries with her. It's so beautiful and bloody romantic it makes me want to puke. Anyway, because of my writing style change, and some very heavy reading, I am learning to torture and disect my characters. Such as: giving them hurtles and digging into their minds, find out what makes them weak and abusing it until their screaming**

**. . .yeah, watch _Durarara! _ the informant broker in the story offers interesting insight on the human mind. Izaya is king! Love the humans! Love, love, love them!**

**Reveiw me, ciao,**

**~QueenVamp**


	2. Cruel Queens

**Chapter 2: Cruel Queens **

* * *

><p><em>"He greets me with kisses when good days deceive him<br>And sometimes with scorn and sometimes I believe him  
>Sometimes I'm convinced my friends think I'm crazy<br>Get scared and call him, but he's usually hazy  
>I don't believe him. . ."<em>

-My Manic and I by Laura Marling

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sakura<span>**

Queens throughout times have had obstacles to overcome as they ascend to the thrones of their birthright, something no one, no matter what, can take from them. I've read stories and heard about such queens. They stand tall and composed; sometimes fashioning themselves fancily in diamonds, and others in men's clothing to appear more masculine and to settle petty arguments of not wearing traditional royal robes. . .Why are men the more dominate sex? It's because they have a penis isn't it? Really whose bright idea was that when all women have to do it kick it just right and the man goes down while the woman stays standing? If you hit a girl in the breast it'll do nothing but piss her off at worst.

I really, just really, wanted to slam my head into something. **_Hard._**

Something that would knock all these thoughts from my head as I sit in my room/office slaving over my boring paperwork while Madara whistles a tune –being annoying as hell- and twirls a kunai around his finger, giving me simple answers to every question I dare to ask him. I hated to say that I actually asked him to join me in sorting through this. . .mess of things that needed to be done. I was half tempted to throw them all in the fire and claim –with my divine rite- that our country is starting anew and will be reborn.

Trade routes and 'peace' treats from the Mizukage. Debt from all surrounding countries. Damage reports. Repair reports. Trespassing reports. Farming reports. Mission reports. Mission requests. Lists of dead villagers. Lists of villagers who didn't pay rent. Lists villagers who didn't pay their bills. Lists of villagers in jail. Lists of people who claim I owe them money. Lists of enemies. Lists of supplies we needed. Lists of medic-in who want a new hospital. Lists of elders who were unhappy. Lists of people who'd moved out of the village. Lists of people wanting to move it. Lists of possible treasonous. Lists of dead possible treasonous. Lists of rove nin. Lists of death threats from jackasses who won't leave me the hell alone –Deidara. And to top it all off. . .

_Tweet. Twe-et. Twe-et._

. . .Madara was _whistling_.

"Do you have nothing better to do than bother me?" I asked dryly, breaking the constricting silence between us. I read the same line of a document for the fifth time and signed it. _No, Lord What's-Your-Face I don't mind if you decided to plant this 'new' brand of rice. It's still rice and no you may not sell it for more. _Really, I could be working on my new hospital project and Madara locked me away in my room for the day?

"I'm not bothering you."

I twitched.

"You kind of are."

"Just the fact that I'm in your presence _bothers _you, Sakura–hime. That's not my problem; it's another one of your great pet peeves. Besides," His pale red eyes glanced at me daringly. "You know you need me."

I turned back in my chair. "Shut up."

"You know I meant for paperwork."

"Just be quiet. . ." I sighed, defeated once again. Silence fell, but I had already kicked up the dust out of sheer boredom and was about to pay the consequences. Madara was _staring _at me. I felt his gaze on me, tracing the curve of my neck and the length of my hair; studying every detail of my back, from the fabric of my shirt to Itachi's hair tie. I wiggled uneasily and tried to focus, but Madara's voice popped the bubble of silence yet again.

"You're depressed?"

My pen froze.

Did he seriously have to ask?

"I am."

"Should I be worried?"

". . .I don't think so. I'm too committed our deal to commit suicide and I see no reason to leave Amegakure now."

"'Now'?" He enquired. I could almost see him raising an eyebrow in my mind's eye. Like he didn't know exactly what I was thinking when I was thinking it.

"I wanted to leave." I put the pen down and ran my fingers through my hair. My headaches weren't getting any better and I knew I should be talking to _Madara _of all people on my personal thoughts. The last thing I needed was him having a map of the inside of my head. "Itachi and I wanted to leave. . ."

**Madara**

It was a simple kick to the back leg of the chair and Sakura tumbled backward with it.

I, myself, stood too, kicking the chair I had been leaning in away. My eyes locked with hers, wide with shock, once again. The genjutsu blue she'd carefully painted them resembled the shade Saku had dyed her melted gold once she'd taken possession of my kunoichi's body. I wasn't fooled. This little kunoichi with the every changing eyes was trying to be normal in a world where she could be a queen if she so wished to. The powerful technique, the Rinnegan silver lay beneath her transparent disguise and that was her true nature. Up till now, she denies it.

Hates and screams and scratches and denies herself every happiness because she believes she does not deserve it. She blames herself for Itachi's death. She may think she's being oh so secretive about it. Think she's safe in her mind? I own her mind. I know my way through the maze of regret right down to the longing of the man in her arms. So human. So petty. So _disgusting._

"What does it take with you?" I growled.

"E-Excuse me! ?"

"Your father left you something great and you wanted to throw it away? What a spoiled child you are."

". . ."

She made no move to stand.

"You wanted to leave with your beloved? Fine. Let your people die? Fine. Destroy everything, Sakura–hime. Destroy me. You know you can. If you truly hate everything about yourself why do you not do us all a favor and jump out that window? I'd gladly throw you. If you want to be gone, I'll banish you. You are contradicting ever bothersome childish word that comes out of your pretty little mouth. You stay for your people, you're rebuilding the village, you're becoming a queen, yet you are disrespectful to me. I pulled you out of your rut hime, and don't you forget it."

"Like you would ever."

I glared. "If you claim to know I have something up my sleeve; why do you stay to observe?"

"You'll come after me, I know that." She answered somberly.

_I would. _

"I won't."

"May I get that in writing? You've never been a man of you word, Madara."

I rolled my eyes. I strongly disliked losing my temper; it made me more like _her_ -that beastly demon. Beautiful and strong as my kunoichi was, she was obviously still in deeper woe of her lover then I'd thought. "What would you know? You're a sixteen-years-old rove kunoichi with a bad temper and untapped potential."

Her eyes narrowed at the comment. Her true nature shining through. She wanted the last word. She wanted to defy me. That was the kunoichi I wanted. "I know my potential."

"And you're Rinnegan?"

". . .I know what it can do."

"Then why not test it? That's how one masters something, ne?" I grinned impishly, still only showing her my mouth from my mask. "Show me the all famous _Push _and _Pull_, show me a rain storm, something. This depression of yours is _suffocating._"

"_Why_ _do_ _you care_! ?" She screamed.

The defiance was broken and I was suddenly very tired.

"You're worth more to me alive, than you are dead, Sakura–hime. And I intend to keep you alive for as long as I can in this dangerous game." I paused. "Do you remember it? Your game of lies? Have you grown too weak to remember it?" She stared at me confused. "Thicken your skin. You won't last long otherwise."

I kicked the chair again and she flew upwards, back into her position. Shoulder stiff, fingers curled around the bottom of the chair, nails drawing smooth indents into the wood. Sakura stayed frozen like that for a few long minutes. Staring at her desk for a long moment, saying nothing, analyzing, but not seeing, the various items on her desk. After another few minutes of this 'broken Sakura' I turned on my heel, fixing the mask back over my face and heading towards the door.

She was being a waste of my time. _Perhaps a few days of separation would do hime some good._ Days she could think about how I was right and she was wrong, then finally come to her senses about _my _half of our deal.

"Madara. . ." It came out at a whisper so faint I could barely hear it, but from the small sliver of strength in her voice I knew she wouldn't start crying –that would only make me increase our time apart from each other. And who wanted that?

"Yes?"

"You're an ass."

"I know." I rolled my eyes and left without a good-bye, once clearing past the archway, I caught sight of hime sitting in her chair. Her shoulders tensed and the door slammed shut automatically behind me. Slowly, I turned and started down the hall with a small smirk on my face. The fire had not left her yet. It was rising from my careful stroking of the flames.

_Then again maybe I could just take a quick nap, call it a night and see her in the morning? _

That worked too.

**Naruto**

"I don't think anyone real understands the magnitude of what happened here. . ." Shikamaru grumbled, ignoring the pain of the tugging bandages. Ino and Choji sat around his cot, Ino tending to his broken leg. Kiba and Shino sat off in a farther corner and Team Guy were murmuring to themselves. I sat on a crate alone in the center of the room –the lone member of Team 7.

In our burlap infirmary tent, we'd illuminated the darkest of the shadows with few weak candles and we kept our voices low for fear of the people, our people, outside. "Sakura was one of Konoha's finest shinobi, we made Chuunin together, now that she'd gone. . .she's dangerous."

Everyone was at war now. It was an unofficial civil war in Konoha; Grandma Tsunade's supporters against Danzo's supporters. Though it was easy to pick off who was on whose side. Even in the time of tragedy, it was tearing families further apart –right down the middle. Tensions were running high and everyone was pointing the blame at one person: Sakura.

"Don't speak that way. . .please."

Everyone glanced at me then looked away again.

I knew perfectly well that everyone wanted to hunt and kill Sakura for 'causing' this despair. They just didn't want to say it.

Kiba was the first one to speak. From his cot with a broken arm and a sprained ankle –Akumaru laying, obviously, right on top of him- turned to Neji with a parody of his usual wolfish smile. "Ne, Neji-san, did you get any word from Hinata yet? We haven't heard from her and we figured–"

"I haven't spoken with my cousin." Neji's clipped voice was harsh and cold, said barley above a whisper, but the sound of it was defining. Kiba was clipped silent and Ino narrowed her eyes a little, then returned to her mending of Shikamaru's leg.

"The Leaf hasn't heard from all of Suna. . ." Ino muttered.

"Yes, that is because we were _attacked _a week ago. The message birds must be all out of sorts." Neji grumbled again.

"What's your problem, dude?" asked Choji.

"It's nothing–!" Neji caught and composed himself with a breath. "This is just all very aggravating. . ."

Tenten smiled encouragingly, whispering an: "It's okay." before turning halfway to kill the melancholy Lee. He'd been rolled into a green ball, arms around knees for ten minutes now. After a hard day of work he all needed rest, but his position was so ridicules I didn't understand why until he asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Do you think they'll go after Sakura–chan?"

Tenten and Neji swatted at Lee and Shikamaru sent me a look that I could only decode as sympathy. "There's no telling what Danzo will do, Naruto, Lee. All we can do is wait until Lady Tsunade wakes up."

"She's our only hope. . ." Ino added softly.

The flap of the tent that acted as a door opened wide, we all wheeled around when the sudden gust of wind blew out the candles and met Yamato's frightened face. "Aren't you supposed to be patrolling! ? There's a fire at the Hokage's mansion!"

I jumped to my feet.

"Konohamaru and Lady Nala are still in there. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Much much better, no?<strong>

**-*Song* Listen to it, it's amazing. If Madara and Sakura somehow fell in love this would be there song. But it's not. So it's just their song as whatever they are.**

**It's been a long month. My town is trying to kill me, I swear. First HotTopic closes, then WaldenBooks closes (only damn bookstore in town), now Blockbuster! Damnit, I don't have Netflix. . .anymore. . .long story. Sigh, I spent nearly half of my Christmas money on the largest stack of movies I'd ever seen and when I went back today the guys recognized me as the girl who went there several days early and checked out all the good movies ( _Repo_! _The Genetic Opera, _ah~! Hard to find, even near Chicago) and a bunch of royalty movies. I'm fitting Sakura a bit around Queen Victoria.**

**Also, I've been working on my family trees and I found my family came here during the Prohibition in America (a few decades of no alcohol. My uncle laughed and said: "well, you know that didn't matter because our family was never big drinkers". ((he kept a straight face for two seconds when my mom walked in with a wine glass))), from Slovania. My grandpa gave me a half-translated newspaper from there, I love it. Anyone know anything, PM me~!**

**Reveiw me, ciao,**

**~QueenVamp**


	3. May Angels Lead

**Chapter 3: May Angels Lead You **

* * *

><p><em>"What would you think of me now?<br>So lucky, so strong, so proud  
>I never said thank you for that<br>Now I'll never have a chance. . ."_

–"Hear You Me" by Jimmy Eat World

* * *

><p><strong><span>Konohamaru<span>**

"Ok –_ack– _Okaa–chan!" Smoke held thick and burned in my throat like spices. Inedible, tasteless, spices that clogged up my nose and made the hairs on my arm stand up straight. "Okaa–chan!"

"Konohamaru!" Arms came around me and pulled me away from the doorframe just as it collapsed. "Konohamaru, be careful of your surroundings!"

_Okaa–chan. . .! _I turned and a cape was draped over my shoulders and hooked into place.

"We need to get–!" Glass erupted from around us and my mother doubled forward, like Sakura–nee–chan had in the tunnel. "Mama!" She made a noise, by blocked my gaze away.

"Don't worry, sweetheart." She slid to her knees in front of me and then I saw the blood. Lots of blood; pouring out of her body like a waterfall.

"Konohamaru. . ." She whispered, smiling weakly, but her eyes were wide and panicked. "Come here, quickly." I jumped over the flames to her side and she swiped blood from her bleeding wound and crossed me. "Hold still, sweetheart."

"Mama!" I felt my body shift. "We need to get out of here, now!"

"No, they'll just come for us again! I have to send you somewhere safe."

"No–! Okaa–chan!" I grabbed onto her but it was in vain, my body was slipping. I screamed and she smiled, smoothing my hair and scarf.

"I love you, Konohamaru."

**Sakura**

Preparations for the hospital were still underway, though the number of sick and injured civilians and ninja was at a staggeringly high right. The medic–nin and I would have to start making home visits. At the idea we were already given a list of names and addresses that I'd have to attend to tomorrow.

"Sakura. . ." a voice called and I turned to stare into darkness. Just then Madara walked out of the shadows, tearing off his cloaking jutsu the shadows clung to his dark clothes and billowed around him. Making him seem bigger, more powerful. . .scary even.

I called to Saku was her reply was silent.

Madara smirked and headed towards me, and then I noticed what was behind him. Or who. . .It was a boy, a Genin probably, kicking and shouting complaints as Madara dragged him down the corridor why the hood of his cloak. And he was wailing, sobbing almost. "Lettme–! Let _me go_! Now! _Pleeeease_! Just let me go!"

"Someone's here to see you. . ." Madara said, almost calmly and stared at me blandly, almost seeming bored. I stared at him in shock. "He's just a Genin, doesn't means any harm. He was walking around the village. You have to be more careful of these intruders, really now the corpses are just _piling_ up."

"Corpses. . .?"

"Don't worry of it, here take this," Suddenly the boy whipped around, across the floor like a disobedient puppy yelping elatedly and still twisting from Madara's grasp. "I have to check on that pit I asked Kisame to dig for me."

"You're–? !" Then I saw the boy's face.

"Sakura–nee–chan!"

"Konohamaru? !"

"Ah, you do know him." Madara raised Konohamaru and tossed him into my arms. "Look after him will you? Make sure he doesn't touch anything. . ."

My little brother wrapped his own arms around my neck, dragging me down to the floor with him, and burying his face into my shoulder, tears streaming down his cheeks. I didn't hesitate, I hugged him back. "Sa–Sakura. . ." he sniffed. "It's horrible. . .!"

"Shhh, shhh, _otōto_," I whispered like I did in the old times, nothing had changed. I brushed back his damp hair and Madara walked back slowly and blended back into the shadows. "Shhh, shhh, what's 'horrible'? What are you doing here? Tell me." I soothed and ran my hands over his back and squeezed him tight.

He fainted then.

**_His chakra is depleted. _**Saku noticed.

_Yes, and he's caught a fever. . ._I moved wet spikes of hair off his gleaming Konoha headband, I sighed in relief knowing he hadn't gone rove from Konoha. _Nice to hear you again, by the way. _I swung Konohamaru onto my back and stared back for the Tower.

**_Gomenasai, Sakura-hime, all will be–_**

_Yes, yes, yes 'all will be revealed in due time'. Whatever, just help me with him will ya?_

I removed his headband and pressed my palm to his forehead. He was completely drenched, his clothes soaked with at least a pound of water, I unhooked his cape. The thick scent of smoke locked tightly to his clothes. _What happened back in Konoha?_

**Naruto**

Flames licked high towards the darkened sky, smoke billowing out from the center of the house and all the open windows. I didn't think, I just ran.

"Konohamaru! Lady Nala! Konohamaru!"

A body laid strewed and blooded on the ground. Lady Nala.

**Naruto**

Since I wasn't really opt to trust anyone in the Tower, Kisame included, Konohamaru rested in my room as I scribbled away at documents by candle light. I sighed again and tapped my pencil away on another document regarding the debt our country was neck high in and reached for my sake bottle only to find it was empty.

Honestly, I wasn't too taken to the taste, but after the first bottle I really didn't care much if it burned my throat and made my head reel. After the second bottle, Saku put it upon herself to use the healing chakra to spike my body temperature and burn off the alcohol. _Note to self: never let Kisame do _any_ shopping._

"Ugh," I whined and set it back down, leaning back in my chair in defeat, tossing the pencil and letting it roll across the paper. _How'd Gaara finish all of this? All I ever saw him do was a casual skim across the page and a scribbled signature. . . _Someone cleared their throat and Madara appeared mask less, his form taking in the entire archway.

"Good evening Sakura–hime."

"Hello," I said softly, gesturing to Konohamaru, asleep on my bed. To my surprise Madara strode through the door and glanced at him.

"How long will he be out like this?"

"A few more hours, tomorrow at the latest, I decided to do some paperwork while I waited but it's not doing much for my nerves." My fingers tangled into my hair and I rested my elbows on my desk.

"Join me for a drink?" I glanced at him and smirked. There was only one other tavern in town, my father made sure of that, and I'd only been there once when Itachi and I passed it on our way into the village.

"While it may be my three other bottles of sake talking but. . ." I stood and picked up my robe. "Let's go."

Madara tilted his head to the side. "You really trust me enough for that?"

"Nashi, I can't get drunk."

"Not that. . ."

"Hmm?"

"Never mind." Madara turned and I moved to follow, but Konohamaru started to stir on my bed. I froze and watched him, his eyelids fluttered briefly and the slide closed again. "Are you coming or not?" I shook my head.

"He's finally awake. He has something to say to me," I threw my robe onto the edge of my bed and sat on the end nearest to Konohamaru, gently shaking him.

"Hn." I ignored Madara and sat on the bed next to Konohamaru.

"_Otōto_," I brushed the hair away from his face. "Konohamaru, are you okay?" A dark eye opened and closed again.

"Nee–chan?"

"Hai, I'm here. . .what happened?"

Tears rolled down Konohamaru's cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AW! The process of writing this chapter was like pulling teeth! AGH! This chapter is the last I handed out to you, so I'm going to delete the original, because it just sits there and taunts me daily. Happy New Year~! And sorry, I've updated other storries, but not this one. There was a fire in my hometown. . .huge. Historical landmark, our pride = gone. And it's even worse when you know the people (one of them) who did it and everyone's on their way to juvie. Sigh. <strong>

**Other than that~! There's a writing contest~! Yes! I'm stuck between a sad story and a happy/funny one. **

**MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP~! Feb 1st! WRITE ME SOMETHING AWESOME!**

**Oh, and I'm going to Florida with my best buddy SheWolf14 in March~! This should be fun! Let me know if you live in Florida. . .anything I sshould know? Any slang? I haven't been there in a few years. **

**-*Song* Sad song, and I killed it. But I love it. **

**Reveiw me, ciao,**

**~QueenVamp**


	4. Healing Injured

**Chapter 4: Healing Injured**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_People killin', people dyin'  
>Children hurt and you hear them cryin'<br>Can you practice what you preach  
>And would you turn the other cheek. . . ?"<em>

–"Where is the Love?" by Black Eyed Peas

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sakura<span>**

Konohamaru didn't want to tell me what was wrong.

He told me he ran. He ran far and wide from Konoha.

And that he wasn't going back.

I'd scolded him on that and continuously pleaded with him to return to Konoha, but he insisted that he could not. Plain and simple.

I'd have to take him back myself. . .but I had so much work to do here. And Konohamaru had prided himself by helping me with all of it since Madara's unexpected leave on a 'business trip'. He'd left me a note explaining this said 'business trip' and now I'm near ready to kill him for thinking he could leave without verbally telling me so I could beat the damn truth out of him!

Gah. . .Guys are so weird.

Currently, however, Konohamaru and I were spending the day going around the village and healing everyone who needed help. A small group of healers trailed after me, I usually left the lesser jobs to them, tackling on the real injuries on my own. Konohamaru kept looking around, noting how things were falling apart and the murky water in the streets.

I felt embarrassed and compelled the water to move into the gutters below. The civilian healers 'ooh'ed and 'aww'ed but Konohamaru looked skeptical, pushing up the Rain headband I'd given him instead of his Leaf one –for safety reasons trust me.

"Nii-chan, where we going?"

"We're helping my people," I murmured and directed a few healers towards the slums of the city, Kisame followed him for protection, a hood falling over his face, he didn't speak. "We'll go to the orphanage."

The tall, three-story white and gray building was built shortly after my father came into power. A gift for his wife, most had said. It was a gift for them both. It was a place where the future generation could grow up, not have to salvage for food or a home. . .it was actually the nicest building in the whole city –not including the Tower, of course.

Inside, however, the beautiful place was a mess. Floors and walls stained with coffee (among other things) and the light broken and glass on the floor. A pack of filthy children ran left and right, toddlers hid in the corners sobbing, teenagers were pulling on their jackets and leaving. All were dirty, bruised and angry.

They walked out without as much as a glance.

A girl, another teenager, stood at the bottom of the staircase obviously haven run down stairs to yell at the retreating teens, with a distinct scowl in place when she saw us and the other healers enter. I was giving orders to my team at the time, so I barely noticed, but when I turned there the little hellfire was. She looked a little older than Konohamaru with long silky black bangs the shaped her alabaster face and large almond shaped black eyes watched us intently, studying every move, every twitch. "Are you a ninja?"

I turned to face her fully. "I'm the new leader of this village."

The girl cocked a high arched brow and her hands found her hips, but she stayed silent. Konohamaru came back with a damp cloth.

"Good, _otōto _you know what to do from here. I'll be back in a sec, 'kay?" Konohamaru nodded and I walked towards the girl. Her eyes were on Konohamaru's back as he played nurse and took care of a few small children, cleaning the mud away from their faces. "Are you the eldest here?" Her dark eyes snapped back to me, so dark you could see yourself in them.

"Eldest child? Yes. Person? No. . .Mai-baa-chan is." The girl gestured behind her up the stairs. "She's sleeping, don't wake her." The girl warned.

"With all these sick children? I couldn't imagine sleep."

"She's ill. Leave her alone, she'll be fine in a couple of days." The girl hissed through her clenched teeth. Her arm was placed firmly on the other wall in the stairwell, obviously telling me to back off or else.

"I'm a medic-nin too, I can help her." I offered.

"I thought you were just a new high in the britches ninja pretending to be our leader." The girl scoffed. "That's the word around here."

"I can be multi-talented. My father was, and he was god-like in his power." I said smoothly. The girl stared at me skeptically and then smirked.

"What's your name again?"

I hesitated for a moment. "Reiame Sakura."

"So. . .if you're our leader's daughter then you must be a god or demigod or somethin' like that too, ne?" I nodded. "So prove it!"

I pulled the genjutsu away from my eyes, turning the blue iris back to their now normal color. Silver with rings stretching around the smaller pupil.

The girl almost jumped backward, back up the stairs. My eyes caught the chakra network inside of her, working to her feet to propel her back, but she stumbled too easily and braced against the wall for safety. Konohamaru and a few other kids turned around to stare at us and I smiled.

"Believe me now?" I asked.

"S –Sure," The girl pursed her lips. "Up here." She gestured upward and I blinked, letting my mask reform and my eyes went back to the way they once were.

"Arigato. . ."

"Isamu."

"Isamu-chan, then?" She rolled her eyes and turned back up the stairs and opened the door at the top, taking a few steps back since it opened toward us. _That's hazardous. The old woman could push the little babies down the stairs. _Isamu stepped into a dimly lit room with a slanted ceiling and large skylight windows. Two mattresses were stuck in the corner, one occupied and the other not, but a mess of bills and notices sprawled out across the bedspread. Some stamped with 'Past Due' in big, block red letters. Isamu quickly collected all of them and shuffled them twice before putting them into a shoe box on a low tabled desk, eyes flickering to me every now and then.

It was stuffy up here and judging by the conditions, Isamu slept up here too. Isamu crossed the room quickly and climbed onto the occupied bed to gently shake the sleeping woman.

"Baa-chan, baa-chan wake up." The dark-haired girl waited a few seconds and the fat old woman rolled over, signaling with the cracking of joints. Her beady eyes blinked, once twice three times, and then settled on me.

"Who are you?"

"She's a medic-nin baa-chan." Isamu answered before I could she leaned close to the woman's ear as she spoke. _She's deaf?_

"A medic-nin," Mai sat up, old face drawn in. "Oh, no, no, no. We can't afford. We can't afford." I dropped to my knees beside the bed.

"No I'm doing this for free." I smiled, being sure to speak a little louder than usual for her. "As new village leader I want to help my people."

Mai shook her head and the bubble of fat protruding under her chin shook like when a frog's expanded. Her lips pursed upward to her nose, too thin and too pink. "No you want money."

"No. I don't. I want to help you." I insisted. "Now can I see what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Mai snapped. "I'm fine and if you'd stop touching me–!"

"I'm not–"

"–I'd be a lot better. Now leave! I'm not paying you!" She huffed and her face turned red from the effort. I quickly lashed out and grabbed one of her hands, my chakra vibrating and hitting every nerve appropriate to calm her down.

She let out a struggled breath.

"What did you do?" Isamu gasped. Looking at me murderously, I glared back.

"Mai-san, you need to calm down. I don't want your money; I want to help you and the children. I've already healed a few of them and now I'm going to make you better. You need to be looking after these children. It is your duty, appointed to you by my mother and although it seems her judgment wasn't the best, I certainly will not oppose."

I let go of her wrist and waited, then called chakra to my hands and placed them on Mai's chest. Isamu watched, studying the way I moved and what I did. My fingers traced and worked, until an image appeared in my head of what Mai looked like on the inside. Her cardio was fragile: lungs weakened from (possibly) twenty-seven years smoking and her arteries were lined with fat on the inside, thinly allowing blood to pump through her cold body.

"Hmm,"

_How can she be so overweight in a country were food is rationed? Child bearing? Or smoke cigarettes? _I glanced at the thin gold band adored with a large diamond around her plump marriage finger. It could cut off circulation. _Married into the rich and ate bon-bon's all day? _

"You're gonna need surgery."

"No." She struggled out.

"Mai-san, you're heart can barely pump blood, I need to repair your cardiovascular damage. It's fatal and it's killing you slowly."

". . .over-dramatic tax collector." She mumbled.

"Baa-chan!" Isamu snapped, her hands on her knees made a sign before taking Mai's hand and clutched it tight. Through the thin haze of my genjutsu, my Rinnegan picked up on Isamu's chakra moving out of her body and into Mai's. Struggling over.

Not trained.

"Oi!" Her eyes narrowed in on Mai's hand and her teeth gridded. "Isamu, if you are not trained in medical jutsu than you can't perform it. You could hurt her." Isamu glanced up at me, eyes daring me to keep talking.

"Isamu-kun?" Mai whispered, her voice a thin and quick. "No, no, no, Tax Collector-san, Isamu-kun isn't a ninja." The old woman's face was peaceful and wrinkled, skin folding over skin. "Isamu-kun's parents were killed by ninja. She wouldn't dare be the very thing that killed her parents."

**_Senility. _**Saku sang and I agreed.

_Can I get a 'hell yeah' with that? _I cocked an eyebrow and then looked back at Mai. "I can force surgery on you. Considering my status and your job, it's my duty to keep the future of this village in good care. I suggest you let me work."

Mai refused.

She'd rather die than have a ninja help her.

* * *

><p>The healers and I spent the next four hours straightening up the orphanage and healing the sickly children. Most were taken to a makeshift hospital I'd set up in the school with other in-training-medics trailing behind the real ones. Everyone had become a teacher, every medic taking two to three assistances and teachers volunteering time to further educate the older children. A few more days rolled by and I spoke with Mai for a minute. . .and then consulted Isamu on the remainder of the orphanage's affairs.<p>

Debt. Debt. Debt. Mai had taken most of the orphanage funds after her hubby died, but there were a few sane people who showed up every now and again to help out with cleaning and taking care of the children. Isamu mainly took care of the younger children and disciplined those her age, the ones who talked big, but had nothing to back it up with. A few nights ago, upon their reentry and shoving the little kids around, Isamu went flying down the stairs, pushing aside several toddlers and tackled the largest boy to the ground, straddled his waist and promptly broke his nose.

I grabbed her and grabbed her off of him, kicking and screaming, the boy stood and tried to take a swing at her. I lashed out and shoved him to the ground again, throwing Isamu back on a table. "Enough!"

The fight settled with few death threats on either side, Isamu snarling like an animal.

"What's going on?"

"He's a ninja. . .he went to the academy and graduated." Isamu whipped the corner of her mouth with the sleeve of her mouth-eaten sweater. "He thinks he's hot shit because of that and comes here just to pick on the kids."

". . .Is that why the civilians here are scared of ninja?"

"Yeah. . ."

"And you don't want anyone to know because you don't want them to be scared of you?"

Isamu glared, then tiredly nodded.

"I come from a civilian family, my father was born a ninja and powerful, so was my mother. They believed shinobi are supposed to help people."

Konohamaru and I left late again, making sure no one got in a fight again and that the assistances could handle it. The door slid open behind us; Konohamaru turned and muttered something under his breath. Isamu skidded to a stop behind and huffed.

"Sakura–san," Isamu fell into a parody of a bow. "I'd be. . .I was wondering if you'd accept me as your pupil." Konohamaru and I were both taken aback by this, only Konohamaru voiced it.

"Wha! Nee-chan is my teacher and she only every trained me, so you better-!"

"_Otōto_." Konohamaru's jaw quivered then locked shut. I reached into my back satchel and retrieved a scroll, checking the label; I whistled and tossed it towards Isamu. Who caught it with her natural reflexes. "Read that and meet us at the hospital at noon tomorrow. If you can't keep up with us then find a slower teacher."

Isamu nodded. "Arigato, Sakura–san." Isamu bowed again and got up; sending a warning glance at Konohamaru, then retreated back into the orphanage. Konohamaru glared at me.

"What's the big idea? I come here so you can train me and already you pick another pupil!"

"She's a ninja of this village, as Leader I should utilize her skills–"

"Having chakra?"

"–and try and mold them." I slapped the back of Konohamaru's head and he growled. "And I'm only training you because you're my _otōto _and I love you. Other than that your skill was to be taken up a whole other notch."

"Like Naruto's training?" I didn't look at him, but kept walking.

_Here it comes. _"Yeah," Pausing briefly I added. "How is he?"

"Upset. . ."

"Well, that's wonderful, guilt me all you want I'm not going back."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait. Holy hell. . .how did I crawl out of that pit I left myself in. It's not depression, not a rut either, but everything feels tragically terrible *sigh* Sorry: Blockbuster, HotTopic, Jewel, KMart, GameStop: all closed by the end of the month. I live in a subdivision outside Chicago and every freakin thing is closing down! Then some drunk idiot hits my mom's car in the drive-way and is four-times over the legal limit. Then he's all: "Oh, I'm sorry" "Oh I was going to a funeral." "Oh, I hope I get a cool cop." I hope I get a cool cop! ? Cool cop, my ass you jackweed! You're going to jail <em>and <em>paying for this! Hell! Freakin' hell! Even this chapter? **

**Possibly. But Isamu~! My OC is very important. Flame of Konohamaru-kun~! Next chapter will be funny, I promise.**

**And for all readers of _Blue Exorcist. . ._prepare yourselves, I've come into a next yaoi obsession and I have a poll on my homepage I'd like you to vote on.**

**-*Song* I always pictured this song with the orphanage scene. Might use it again.**

**Reveiw me, ciao,**

**~QueenVamp**


	5. Taming Lions

**Chapter 5: Taming Lions**

* * *

><p><em>"Let's blame it on September<br>'Cause it hurts to remember  
>We can fight to hold on<br>But August is gone. . ."_

-"Blame it on September" by Allstar Weekend

* * *

><p><strong><span>Madara<span>**

Mornings were dew covered as usual. The rain of the last night laid thickly over the village form the eastern winds that blew it towards us. The sun still wasn't strong enough to burn away the vapor. Sakura stood at the window of her tower bedroom, the glass was thickly frosted from the cold air. She drew a picture –a Leaf symbol merged with the four vertical slashes– but quickly swiped it away with the oversized gray sleeve of her sweater. Her face was pale and perfect.

Not much had changed about her, but it never hurt to check in on her every now and again.

Especially when harboring fugitives in her house.

_Soon my little kunoichi, soon. _I silently promised. _I will make a queen out of you._

**Sakura**

_It'll be cold soon. _I realized, staring out my frosted window. The repairs for the hospital would become slower. _I'll have to remind the men that work is inside. _Though everyone in the Rain village seemed happy about finally having a job, there were still slackers who didn't like to work.

I sighed and leaned heavily against the window, drawing pictures of the village symbols against the window fog. A Leaf symbol merged with the Rain symbol, only spelled disaster –though I mildly enjoyed the symbolizom of the Rain trumping the Leaf.

Okay, maybe not as much, but . . . I miss everyone.

I miss Ino's flower shop. I miss the warm weather. I miss Nala's tempura. I miss my teachers. I miss shishou. I miss the grounds. I miss my little apartment. I miss everyone . . . including Naruto . . . and Itachi.

The familiar pain in my chest stabbed.

Itachi.

I felt like I was struggling to remember his face now. Then it came back to me in a rush of relief that brought air. Dark hair, dark eyes, calm smile, soft kisses.

_Oh, Itachi, _I missed him more than I could possibly say. I miss everything about him. And I . . . I hate that I can't feel him here. Not _anywhere_!

I fought back the tears that threatened to flow.

_No . . ._

I fought harder.

_I'm done crying._

I felt no moisture.

_I'm not spending the rest of this year crying!_

I opened my eyes. Dizziness rushing around me aside, I felt . . . okay.

Liberated. A little.

_I better get ready. _

Turning away from the window, I stripped off my night clothes and then began to rummage for a somewhat new sweater in my dresser. _One thing I miss about Konoha, the clothes. _Fashion was so up to date back in the Leaf; here I was wearing thick woolen sweaters only the elderly from some clans would wear. They'd once lived in the mountain ranges too, but had left favoring warmer weather, but not to disown their heritage in Ame territories.

_The sweater was stretched at the neck, but a maid had embroidered it with inlays of red_ silk, making it look like it was suppose to be that way, other than that it was black, knitted patterned and I paired it with thermal black tights, a white medic skirt and my trust open-toed boots.

_Medic bag. _Check.

_Weapon pouches. _Check.

_Saigo scroll. _Check.

_Patient list. _Check.

I am ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Isamu stood in front of the courtyard waiting for me. Her hair was tied up and she wore a pair of thick winter pants and a sweater, he shoes were regular, open toe sandals. She nodded to me.<p>

"Good morning, sensei."

"Sakura–sensei." I corrected lightly and motioned for her to come over. Konohamaru rested sleepily next to me, after a rude awakening of a chilly morning I didn't think he be ready to fall back asleep so quickly, and the rest of the medics and their pupils were already been given their jobs for the day. We, however, were going to the hospital to overlook the repairs and get in the basics on their training. A few days earlier, I'd given both Isamu and Konohamaru a dry scaled fish and asked them to revive it.

Both had succeed.

. . .After many arguments, shout matches and twenty disrupted patients later.

I talked Isamu through the usual protocol of training and what a few of my tutors did and my training days. She seemed genuinely interested for a while. Konohamaru stared at her skeptically. "Oh, and this," I wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Is my _otōto, _Konohamaru."

That got him to laugh and I ruffled his hair roughly.

Isamu stared at us. "You're . . . brother . . .?"

"Eh, not by blood."

"We're close enough though." I smiled again and proceeded down the street, eyes darting every which way to witness the looks of utter shock on the faces of the civilians and stray ninja. My mind drifted back to my youth of luxury. The sleeping in, the new clothes, if I, or any other well-to-do in Amegakure we would have looked like swans among filthy little ducklings. Things had to get better . . .

"Where you raised here?" Isamu asked, not me, but Konohamaru.

"No, I was born in . . ." Maru caught my stare. "A ninja-less village and then I was raised here, secretly, I completed my ninja training in Konohagakure." Isamu looked confused and Konohamaru wasted no time explaining.

"It's the Village Hidden in the Leaves! It's in the largest of all the nations because it's in Fire Country–!" I slapped my hand over Konohamaru's mouth.

"And _he _likes geography a little _too _much."

We stepped into the hospital.

Let the training begin.

* * *

><p>To begat further my shishou's odd teaching skills, I reincarnated them into basic exercises for my two disciples –Konohamaru and Isamu– and all other teachers in the medical field. Students of the hospital had to have at least five years of the academy under their belt and the ability to use ninjutsu. What an odd band they were, young adolescents rushing from the school to the courtyard makeshift-hospital for their basic training. Sure, I got complaints from teachers and parents, but Amegakure had been lax for too too long. I would not let our ninja grow fat from lack of missions ever again.<p>

Being the Hokage's apprentice had helped some. I knew how to file paperwork, and now I could send someone else to do it, and I knew how to assign missions. Sadly, in my poor village, not many could afford to pay ninja –again the informal wealth of Konohagakure irked me–, so I did the unusual thing and sent the academy students to chase after cats and pull weeds from the fields. Most everyone who participated in rebuilding the village seemed to be glad to be working again, but there were always the straying teenager who couldn't just fall in line –_"I hate my life! Oh, my life is terrible!" _You live in a well-to-do family; no one likes you because you're a spoiled brat, GET OVER IT!

Normally, I'd try to sympathize with the born-to-be-rebel, wannabe-outlaws, but I was a leader now, I couldn't deal with their home life problems. Only they could make them better.

It built character to fix your own problems . . . kami, I was getting so old mentally.

"Sakura–sensei," Isamu rushed up to me and bowed. It was everyone did, she just followed in line. "Kiku and Tenchi caught the delinquencies that were tearing up the rice fields."

"Are they the rich kids, I suspected?" I cleaned my hands off with a rag.

"Hai."

I looked over to the far end of the courtyard where two nightwatchers, a bloodline limit family dating back from the construction of Amegakure, stood at the opening of the hospital camp, holding three young teenagers –fifteen, at least– by the arms. The glossy night vision eyes of the Yoru brother's was nothing short of creepy, but again rings for eyes had to be weirder.

"We caught them in the fields, Lady Reiame." Kiku, the eldest, said.

I looked down at them again. What could I do to punish them? They were just kids. Any physical labor, their parents could buy them out of it. A fine maybe? I could give it to the farmers who had their lands destroyed.

"You've destroyed the fields of many farmers, do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

One of the teens lurched forward; only to he hauled back into line. And he kept struggling. That when I noticed the long rings of piercings on his ears.

"_You're _the demigod who took over?" He huffed.

"I am." I crossed my arms in an imperious manner, but that only seemed to be my downfall.

"I could laugh." The girl chided.

"Pain was suppose to be powerful, isn't his bastard half-worth-nothing daughter suppose to be too?" He snickered grueling, showing two sets of yellowed teeth. I cringed just a little. "Pain was a _kami. _He was powerful. We can only emulate him. You–" He pointed a crude finger at me. "–are just a lousy worth nothing."

The truth struck me.

Yes, I was half of Pein.

But I was also half of Konan.

"Well, if I'm only 'half-worth-nothing' that makes you a _full _worth-nothing."

The teen's eyes widened and they tried to lung again.

"You little–!"

"Take them _home. _If they are 'high in society' tell their parents they have to pay a fine of ten thousand yen." I turned on my heel and the two brothers began pulling the teens away.

I really needed a break from all these 'demigod' declarations.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait! <strong>

**I was working myself out of my rut, my parents took me to a Bulls Game against the Toronto Raptors -awesome- with BOX SEATS! And I got vodka~ and I got story ideas and then I did the Day of Silence with my friends and then I got a job (KMart) and then I won an award with my Literary Fest. entry today~ so I started writing due to modivation and this chapter sucks. I know. But notice how Sakura is acting at the beginning towards the memory of Itachi, how she just immediately *snap* drops the subject.**

**-Song- For Sakura and her beloved Itachi. It _Hurts_ to remember him. *wink, wink, wink***

**Review me, let me know your with me,**

**~QueenVamp**


	6. Remains of Our Past

**Chapter 6: Remains of Our Past**

* * *

><p><em>"Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you<br>Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new."_

-"Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hinata<span>**

What remains are broken shiny things and trinkets of harmony. It funny how things so sacred and so strongly promised could be meaningless if you do the slightest things to tilt them off their axis of power. I find myself snarled by these things constantly.

My marriage to Gaara no longer symbolized the joining of nations.

It now only symbolized Gaara and me.

Husband and Wife.

King and Queen.

Living in this luxurious mansion forged from his element the essence of him is everywhere. The maids will come at the drop of a hat to deliver me breakfast, lunch or a snack in bed. The windows are open just slightly to allow the wavering soft breeze to banter against the desert heat and the light of the morning that touched me would kiss my tanning skin and rose me from my sleep where I would then wake Gaara for breakfast then work. My clothing is as fine as gossamer and more glamorously expensive than twelve kimonos from my original wardrobe brought all together.

It was our honeymoon.

It was a fairytale.

Our first week of marriage, at least.

Gaara frowned as he ordered for the staff to be cut down to minimum well–known maids and butlers. I soon had no other choice, but to eat in my room –breakfast, lunch and dinner, no snacks during wartime I had to stay lean– with my royal food taster, where it was safe. The windows were closed at all times for fear of assassins and my fine clothes were replaced with my usual ninja wear and hidden weaponry.

With the emending threat of war over our heads, Gaara wanted everyone to be ready.

I, personally, didn't believe my family would demand war . . . on Sunagakure.

Me, however, I was theirs for the taking.

Laying in bed together at night, Gaara would endlessly mutter apologies and apologies and promises. This was not the life we planned to have. Married, yes, but living in fear? No.

He was a Kazakage and I was his wife, the lady of the house, in ranks with Temari and Kankuro, the daughter of a powerful bloodline limit lord with a prestige family and pedigree. I was a tool for marriage. Though no one had expected Gaara and me to fall in love, or marry. My father and his private council had seen this as an advantage and a down fall.

They warned, trained, and tested me about keeping the love of Gaara's people, secretly training any future children about the glories of Konohagakure and keeping all secrets within family range.

They wanted to use me.

But in the end, I guess, I used them.

Leaning up from my side of the bed, I curled into my husband's arms and kissed his forehead.

"I don't need the fancy things, Gaara-kun. I knew what I was signing up for before I married you." I murmured, so sure of myself. "I want you and nothing else. You make me happy."

I now lived for moments like these. Gaara not working, all alone in our room.

**Naruto**

_This is not right. _My mind raced with the words Kakashi-sensei told me and continued to rush through my head. Spinning and knocking into each other like poorly thrown throwing stars. _This is not right. Not right. _

Nothing was right. Not Sakura turning out to be the Akatsuki leader's daughter and running off (or being carried away since she was injured) to be with a man from the Akatsuki. Not Uchiha Madara suddenly coming to play and posing as a harmless Akatsuki member. Not Danzo taking over. Not Shikamaru and Sai working for him. Not anything.

Especially, not the fire set on Konohamaru's house.

People had deemed it useless to go sifting through the ashes and charred remains for too long, but this was the ex-Hokage's daughter. Lady Nala Sarutobi who, even retired, had credentials and power within the system of council members because of her father and her assassination skills, and she was an avid supporter of Lady Tsunade.

There was so much reason for someone to kill her.

But then there wasn't.

Lady Nala was a good mother, even to Sakura who wasn't her child, and the best cook I had ever known. Way back, before Sakura, Hinata and I were even Genin, we would all gather in the Sarutobi backwoods and practice with kunai and throwing stars, occasionally Sakura and I would even wrestle a little, but Hinata would stand off to the side as the official referee and would ask us to stop fighting if we got too into it. And when we were all tired from training we'd exit the woods facing the back of the Hokage's house to find three towels and three glasses of water set out for us on the back wall.

Why would anyone want to kill such a kind, beautiful person?

"Naruto, you have to let this go." Shikamaru murmured softly as we stood outside the cut off line to civilians from the charred house. He'd been one of the few allowed to search it, being part of Danzo's new ROOT division he had special advantages, including his pick of missions –lucky bastard, I would have complained if the circumstances were different. "There's nothing more we can do. Lady Nala is dead."

Shikamaru stood with the sort of lazy manner that he always had. Having his leg super-surgically chakra healed so he could continue with his duties he didn't seem to stand on it quite right yet.

"And Konohamaru? Where is Konohamaru?" I growled lowly.

Shikamaru sighed. "He was found with his mother, they both perished in the flames."

Tears threatened to fall, but I held them back, letting them burn in my eyes. "I want to see him."

"Naruto, you–" Shikamaru started blatantly. _How could he be so cruel? He knew Nala too!_

"No! Don't tell me what I can and cannot do, Shikamaru! I want to see him! I want to see with _my own eyes_! And you're going to let me!"

"No." Shikamaru said, characteristically blasé and bored looking. But there was a slight spark in his eye. A tinge of annoyance. "Naruto, I can't."

"_Yes, you can._" I growled, meeting his eyes. "You can, you have to."

I didn't know what happened until I was constricted, dragged to the ground into a sitting position, by dark shadowy hands that Shikamaru controlled with ease. Air seeped from my lungs and the snake-like arms loosened and tightened, loosened and tightened.

Shikamaru glared down at me. His voice was cold, smooth and clipped.

"You really want to look at that poor boy's charred body? That's sick," Then I was rolling back, shoved further away from the house.

Once I regained control of my body, Shikamaru was already walking away.

_He's not right either. _I realized, deciding to stand and head back to the infirmary tent to talk to Lee. _None of this is. _

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Shika you little jackass.<strong>

**Sorry nothing really happens here, but we see Shikamaru's change of behavior and Suna getting ready for Konoha to find out that they broke their treaty in order to stay out of their fights with the Akatsuki. (Temari's gonna smakc a bitch, just saying) And Konohamaru, poor baby, he's been declared dead.**

**Sorry for the wait, yet again, I'm trying to untangle my plot ideas from my jumbled mess of a mind. You can thank and her friends for beating monopoly money on my next update. **

**I've been working on a few of my original stories and trying to lessen my new obsession with Tom Hiddleston (who plays Loki from _Thor _and _Avengers_) I love him so much . . . Anyway, the story. Yes, the story. More plot. More on Isamu. And Sakura. And Madara. And Team Taka next chapter. ****Soon there will be a little filler chapter titled: "The Misadventures of Isamu and Konohamaru" it should be in parts, because these two are _not _goign to get along. Also, we'll get to see more of Isamu's soon-to-be famed cold character and 'kill Konohamaru' additude. **

**-Song- It's for Gaara and Hinata, there marriage isn't what they thought it would be *sniffle* Sorry guys . . .**

**Review me, let me know your with me,**

**~QueenVamp**


	7. Misadventures part1

**Chapter 7: The Misadventures of Konohamaru and Isamu (part 1)**

* * *

><p><em>"What is this feeling, so sudden and new?<br>I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.  
>My pulse is rushing.<br>My head is reeling.  
>My face is flushing.<br>What is this feeling? ! _

"Loathing" by Wicked

* * *

><p><strong><span>Konohamaru<span>**

From the moment I saw her, I hadn't liked her at all. Of course, Sakura-nee just_ had _to go and be all 'open and loving' sisterly mode on her and offered her apprenticeship that I had rightfully claimed as her long dubbed brother. But then in walks a soft, short girl with ink black hair and eyes and Sakura just jumps to recruit her?

The entire thing made no sense.

Here I was after an attack was sent on my home with no connections to Konoha telling me if my mother lived or died in the fire –though my heart told me she did not, the only way I could keep myself from crying is the thought that she did– and Sakura decided to take in a wayward kunoichi who couldn't do much but glare at everyone.

"Now," Sakura clapped her hands together to gather our attention. "Isamu-kun, Maru-kun, you are both hereby under the tutorage of me and will be following my exact orders from here on out. You will train, you will bleed and you will want to give up. But first I will give you a test to pass before we can progress through the finer details of medic-nin jutsu and then ninjutsu that we all know . . ."

_Well, some of us know._ I added in my head, but batted away.

Isamu was unmoving and gave Sakura an odd look when she rolled out two paper scrolls in front of us. Her attention was directed on Isamu this time. "Okay, Isamu-kun, do you remember everything I taught you yesterday?"

_What? _My head snapped back. _Sakura-nee said she couldn't talk yesterday because she had work! Was she giving Isamu a private lesson? !_

"Yes, I remember. I did the reading too."

_Oh, sure the goodie-two-shoes did the reading . . . wait, there was reading?_

Sakura continued to explain the assignment of reviving a fish on the brink of death. Giving us both pointers on chakra flow and the jutsu we were supposed to use and answered our questions before ducking out to deal with a problem down the hall.

Leaving me alone with her_._

"So . . ." I ventured, hands still positioned over the fish. "Have you ever gone to school for this?"

Isamu didn't answer.

Her dark hair hung over her face like a curtain between the two of us, though most of it was pulled back into a low ponytail I could see it was a lot cleaner than it had been when we first met, Sakura had kept to her promise of taking care of her. Everything about Isamu now was clean and new; right down to the clothes Sakura had given her. Sakura had swore that they'd once belonged to her but the colors and designs proved that she'd taken Isamu shopping for new clothes so she wouldn't have to wear her moth eaten ones.

She was stealing my sister away from me.

I continued to stare at her as she began chewing off her own lips and flushing red from effort over the fish. Her chakra signature was a sharp collection of knives, turning and cutting and dangerous.

She was determined to make her fish breathe again.

Its tail twitched slightly under her efforts.

The blaze of her chakra bared stronger.

I didn't have the exact knack for medical jutsu Sakura had, but if this kept me away from the village I was sure I could rough out a few chakra flow lessons and try to stop a few bleeding wounds in order to stay.

Closing my eyes, I summoned more chakra to my hands and breathed out. Doing as Sakura said by picturing the fish's body in my mind. Finding the lungs and heart of its respiratory system and pour my chakra into its body at that point. Cooling, healing, living.

A slimy wet tail slapped my palm and my eyes shot open to see the wiggling fish on the paper.

_I did it . . . I revived the fish!_

A grin stretched across my face broadly and I looked up to find Isamu staring at her own wiggling fish with a satisfied look on her face.

The door clicked open and Sakura-nee-chan appeared in the doorway with a clipboard. "How are we progressing?" she asked, still reading over the document.

_How are we progressing? _I smiled in spite of myself at her formal talk. _I'll show you how we're progressing!_

Grabbing the squirming thing in my hand, I moved to hop off of the stool and my foot caught on the edge of my scarf, bumping me into the table. The table began to tip and I reached for it, grasping the fish tighter in my hand, its whiskers cutting into my flesh, I cried out and went flailing back and . . .

Isamu's deathly calm and scrutinizing glare swept over me.

. . . efficiently crushing Isamu's revived fish.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Isamu stilled hadn't forgiven me for the incident that destroyed her first achievement in becoming a fully fledged ninja. Where I'd gotten to keep my fish, Kei, in a tank in my room, Isamu was left with empty hands and a thirst for my blood.<p>

Continuing our training, we were bitter rivals for Sakura's attention and success.

"Now, this man is laying in bed." Sakura said gesturing to the poor patient that had volunteered to be the specimen for her class in order to go up higher on the waiting list for surgery. It was a small sacrifice on his part, but on the bright side he could be in surgery within an hour if everything went accordingly. "By sight only we can tell his leg is broken and the bandages around his head are spotted with blood –which shows either a fresh injury or him needing a gauze change. But don't let sight alone fool you. It's looking inside the boy that tells the real story."

Isamu stared at the man a moment longer and he withered under her intense gaze.

"Maru-kun, would you like to check him for further injury?" Sakura asked, smiling at me like an adoring elder sister.

I nodded. "Hai."

Stepping forward I smiled at the patient to reassure him, like Sakura had taught me, and was about to rest my hand on his chest when Isamu started _talking._

"By the way his leg is bent it was not a clean break, shards of the bone should be embedded into the muscle on the inside, hinting that he was jumped." Isamu's eyes climbed to the head wound. "He was probably hit over the head first . . .with something made of metal, telling by the bruises, and with a sharp edge in order to cut deep enough to cause profuse bleeding . . . there are probably bruises on his abdomen and chest too from kicks and punches."

The man and Sakura stared at her in shock and then Sakura _nodded._

"That is correct, Isamu-kun. Nice work."

Isamu seemed to puff a little with pride. "Arigato, Sakura-sensei."

My eyebrow twitched and Isamu sent a glare my way. "What?' she hissed.

"She probably just looked at his medical chart." I addressed to Sakura.

"Maru-kun, it's in my hand." Sakura said calmly, showing me the clipboard with a schooled expression.

"There's no way she could have know that."

"How can I cheat? !" Isamu gaped at me liked I'd just smacked her with her own dead fish. "I _know _these injuries. I see them _all the time_!"

"Do you cause them then?" I asked dryly and Isamu lunged at me, grabbing my forearm in an iron constrictor grim.

"Want to find out?" she asked darkly and I growled right back at her.

"Like you could."

"Enough." Sakura snapped causing us both to jump. "We do not show hostility in front of patients. We submerge them into a calm environment and if you two can't understand that so help me I will throw you both out the window!"

Isamu and I shared a side glance.

"Twenty laps after work. Go find Junko-san and ask for someone to heal this man's injuries. I'm going to the demolition sight after this." The look on her face screamed for murder, the same face she always got whenever Isamu and I took up our bickering. It annoyed her, deeply. It was one less thing that she would have to deal with if she decided we weren't worth it. She'd send Isamu to school and me back to Konoha –the home I missed but could not go back to as long as Danzo was in charge.

"Hai, Sakura-sensei." We muttered.

Reluctantly, Isamu and I turned to head back to the front desk while Sakura scribbled away at her report and apologized to the patient who looked terrified for his own life. Once Sakura had went inside to change out of her medic coat, Isamu turned to me.

"I can't believe you." Isamu growled harshly under her breath.

"What's there not to believe?"

She tripped me, floor rushing up at me and I caught myself before my face made contact with the cold, hard floors.

"You're such a spoiled brat that you'd believe that I can't be a formidable ninja?"

"I never said that . . ." I glared. "And I am not a spoiled brat."

Isamu glared darkly and chuckled to herself. "You are the most spoiled, unrequited, clingy, snot nosed brat I had ever met. And trust me, I've met them all."

"Don't act like you know me!" I screamed, catching Isamu and several medic-nin off-guard.

Flashes from that day crept from the back of my mind. Holding images of fire, of fear, of my life burning around me. And then the nightmares. The ones that continued what I might of seen if my mother hadn't teleported me to Sakura.

I saw my mother dying. I saw her withering and burning and screaming.

I watched her become blackened and chard and the smoke suffocated me mercilessly.

". . . you don't know _anything._" I growled. Getting up from the floor and shoving Isamu out of my way.

**Isamu**

_Twenty laps around the perimeter of the Tower. Lovely, just lovely. _I thought irritably as the brat and I continued our circling of the Tower and the large square courtyard. Around us, patients and medic-nin watched and whispered two each about how the two 'unruly apprentices of the Goddess' weren't getting along again. It was amusing to them.

My teeth bared at them and they shrunk away to go about their business and leaving me alone.

Sadly, my glare didn't have the same effect on the brat.

He'd just stare at me, roll his eyes or make a comment about how scary my face looked and either continue to pester me or just walk away unamused.

He was an idiot. And a jerk. But mostly a brat.

"Trip me again and I swear I'll fracture your ribs!" The brat –Konohamaru was his name– called from two yards behind me, still coming up fast after my previous attempts to make him face plant into the dirt.

Another irksome thing about the brat: he made only half-hearted threats.

He'd say things like 'fracture' or 'sprain' instead of 'break' or 'crush'. When I asked why he simply replied that it was what he was capable of and wouldn't make a promise he couldn't keep.

Idiot.

A loud explosion followed by a scream rang through the village, sending us both falling to the ground. Looking up I found one of the sky high towers of Amegakure fall to the ground, leaving a huge cloud of dust in its wake.

I felt my blood go cold at the sound of Sakura-sensei's voice dripping with malice over the rumbling sounds of the wreckage.

"_What are you doing here_? !"

This could not be good.

* * *

><p><strong>*Slaps self in face* Get it together woman!<strong>

**Sakura found something! Hell yes! Madara is back!**

**Next chapter coming soon because this one is so short. Fianlly getting the ball rolling into the stuff I have pre-written. Sorry for the wait, I've kept this on the back burner for too long and someone -who will remain nameless, you know who you are- commented on my graveyard of back burner stories (now for dramatic monologue)**

_Ugh! My poor children! Who's done this to you! ? Me? You're mama? No! It couldn't possibly! But it is . . _.*cries*_ I will save you all! I swear!_

**gah, lack of sleep I have bags under my eyes. But for arguments sake the avatar/profile picture someone chooses for their profile is just how I picture them when I'm reading one of their stories or writing to them. So if you picture me to be as pretty as Kirsten Dunst as Marie Antoinette from _Marie Antoinette _2006 (my profile picture), then bless your little soul and give yourself a cookie.**

**-Song- Give it a listen if you haven't, it's hilarious.**

**Review me, let me know your with me,**

**~QueenVamp**


	8. Mutiny Among the Ranks

**Chapter Eight: Mutiny Among the Rank**

* * *

><p><em>"My black eye casts no shadow<br>Your red eye sees no pain  
>Your slaps don't stick<br>Your kicks don't hit  
>So we remain the same<br>Blood sticks, sweat drips  
>Break the lock if it don't fit<br>A kick in the teeth is good for some  
>A kiss with a fist is better than none<br>A-woah a kiss with a fist is better than none"_

—"Kiss With a Fist" by Florence and the Machine

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sakura<span>**

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't—_fuckin'_—believe it.

"Now, now Sakura–hime, let's remain calm about this." There was a smile in Madara's voice and he spoke softly, as if to a _child_!

_Ha! I'll give him child! _

Summoning chakra to my fists, they flared wildly like I was holding a fist full of ribbons. Already I could see the civilians slinking slowly back out of the streets, their eyes wide with fear and their doors locking like the closed door would be able to protect them from the emending destruction about to be had here.

"Calm? You want _calm_? Oh, you Uchiha son of a _bitch. _Then you shouldn't have brought _them _here." I cracked my knuckles ominously, stepping over the unconscious red-haired girl at my feet. She had been a part of Sasuke's little rag-tag group, Team Hebi, or whatever. And if she was here—_in my goddamn village!_—I was pretty sure Juugo, Suigetsu and the _Other One _was here too and I was going to take _freakin' joy _in snapping their necks.

"Now, now," Madara batted his hand softly. "You're getting ahead of yourself, Sakura–hime."

"_How_?" I seethed.

"Why; you can see them tomorrow, I wish to initiate them into the Akatsuki."

**Isamu**

From the wall of the courtyard, Konohamaru and I watched the remains of the building crumble to the ground and followed by the enraged screams of our teacher.

**Sakura**

The next day, Madara was waiting for me outside of the courtyard.

"Ready to train the new recruits?" he asked cheerfully.

I hadn't slept all night.

I jumped onto a roof top and began leaping over the city to the far west of it where a series of caves and trees made up a small training ground that was otherwise vacant for the day—Madara not a step behind.

With a final leap into a small cluster of trees I could see the less gloomy courtyard and who was in it. "Their names are Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu and—my prize find—" Madara said softly, his deep voice like thunder, but I didn't need to hear the last name. My hand clutched a thick branch of wood and it snapped causing the ninja to turn towards us, though they still couldn't see Madara or me.

—raven hair and black eyes—

_It's . . . Sasuke . . .That son of a bitch Madara! _I inwardly screamed and then my rage turned toward Sasuke. _That mother . . .! How **dare **he show his face here!? _Chakra fused with my fist; strong and violent, ready to kill. The female of the group—the one I caught hiding in the destruction sight yesterday— jumped almost a foot in the air and looked around wildly as Suigetsu asked her what was wrong.

"Sakura," I found myself slammed back against the trunk of the tree glaring into Uchiha eyes hatefully. "You promised me to remain calm about this . . ."

"I made no such promise!" I hissed, fighting to get away from him. "He killed Itachi!" I whisper-yelled at him; my strength started to drain and I found it almost impossible to move even an inch.

"It matters not," he breathed. "You will train them, and get them ready for their first mission. No questions asked, ne?"

"No." I seethed and Madara drew closer to me, his chest pressing heavily against mine. I felt the air slowly leaving my lungs, invading my personal space making me seem smaller. Madara's Sharingan started spinning. "That doesn't work on me." I growled.

"I'm making it worth your while, Hime." Madara said darkly, reminding me of our deal: I help him, he'll resurrect Itachi. "Don't kill him and Itachi will be all yours again." I shoved Madara off of me and glared hatefully at him and he smirked. "A powerful kunoichi you might be, but still a bit young in your years. And I know you'll want to toy with him awhile. That'll I'll let you have." Madara pulled his mask back fully over his face and jumped down into the courtyard, I followed in suit and watch Sasuke's eyes widen a size at the sight of me.

"Morning, Sasuke-kun, sleep well?" Madara asked coyly as they stared at me with moon-eyes.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun," said Suigetsu said. "It's that the girl we captured! Did she join the Akatsuki too?"

I could feel Madara's rage radiating off him at the thought of his 'little findings' attacking and dragging me into Orochimaru's territory. "No, Sakura–hime didn't join the Akatsuki." That was my cue to speak, I guess.

"My name is Reiame Sakura, but you will call me 'Leader–sama' or 'Sakura–hime'. I'm leader of this organization and this man here," I gestured to Madara. "Is my colleague, you will address him however he wishes. As your leader I'm saying this now: if you show any signs of straying loyalty you will be dealt with in the most severe way possible, no questions asked. Do you understand me?"

"Hai," all but Sasuke squeaked.

"She's a lot scarier when she's not behind bars." Suigetsu whispered to Karin who nodded. And I smirked, letting them know I heard that.

One good thing about being leader, you could see them squirm.

They saw me fight before. They saw me escape Orochimaru's clutches.

"I tolerate no meaningless squabbles within this village. If you're going to fight, get out of my sight. This is my village and you will treat it, and its people, with the upmost respect."

"Hai, Leader-sama," said Juugo. I mentally pegged him as my favorite out of Team Taka—he knew how to take orders.

"Sakura–hime, you run them through the rules, I've business with Zetsu." Madara said, I nodded and once I felt Madara leave the area my gaze narrowed in on Sasuke.

"Alright, now that you've got the basic idea down: being in the Akatsuki is like becoming a shinobi of this village, only in the Akatsuki our tracking team is nothing to laugh about and we will kill you." I opened my cloak a bit, so if I were to run it would get caught in my legs. "Now let's begin your training, I want to see how strong you really are. I've gotten a few more new tricks since the last time we fought. Land a blow strong enough to bruise me and I'll let you live."

Sasuke glanced at me; his gaze was guarded and wary.

"One blow?" Suigetsu asked, a sharp tooth hanging out of his mouth.

I nodded. "One blow."

"Easy." He lifted his heavy sword and charged forward, at a seemingly slow pace—for me, at least. "Haaaaaa!" Then I noticed something about that sword he was holding above his head. The curve of the blade, the way it moves, the way the armature swung that thing around . . . Why didn't I realize it earlier? It's Zabuza's sword. The one I'd seen on my first mission.

The blade swung down and I jumped with a twist in the air I landed with my hand clamped onto Suigetsu's shoulder I could feel him starting to melt, I let my chakra flow into him, grabbing and halting the process, and demobilize him. Using his body I flipped and landed behind him, turning to see him tremble before he fell.

"That," I pointed at the weapon he weakly clung to keep himself a lift as his nervous system became jumbled mess. "Does not belong to you. Last time I recall seeing it I laid that on a grave sight." Suigetsu stared at me and I turned to face the one I really wanted to fight.

I smirked and pulled a kunai from my sleeve and rushed towards him, keeping low to the ground and moving even faster.

Everything broke down to milliseconds as I executed my next technique.

I stood tall in front of Sasuke and smiled before putting the kunai to his throat. I had to make a hasty backbend in order to dodge Karin's chakra laded fist and quickly traded the kunai to hold between my teeth. Then I twisted my body and planted my hands on the ground while kicking Karin's legs out from under her with enough force to make her lose the feeling in both her legs—she crashed to the ground helplessly. I twisted again and, still moving at my fast pace, ended up behind Sasuke. Lifting a well worn boot I slammed in it the base of his spine and grabbed his arms to pin them behind his back.

Sasuke landed face down in the dirt and then I remembered, Juugo. He came at me with a battle cry and I gathered chakra into my foot and kicked outward—sending the bulking man into one of the few thin trees of the training yard.

I took the kunai from my mouth and pressed it against Sasuke's neck—more than ready to slash his throat.

Yes, yes I could. I felt nothing, emptiness building up and everything inside me screamed to do it quickly. I added more pressure to the blade and Sasuke didn't even wince, he was expecting this.

I started to see the blossom of red under—

Someone sighed loudly. "Oi, Sakura–hime, be nice to the new recruits." I glared into the trees to see Madara sitting idly hanging from one. "Why are you wasting your energy when you could have just blown them back?"

Sighing to myself, I got off of Sasuke and gripped the blood laced kunai. "I wanted to demonstrate what I could do without making a single hand sign." Amusement danced in Madara's crimson eye and I saw that funny look again. Adoration? Lust?

Pervert.

"I know you may hate a chosen few Uchiha's but at least try to be nice to this one." I glared at Sasuke and sent a burial kick into his side—he grunted—before stalking off out of the training ground and into the village. "Huh. Sasuke–kun it seems you've angered my little kunoichi."

"Hn," I could feel twin Sharingan gazes burning holes into my back as I left the scene.

**Sasuke**

Although we all parentally 'failed' Sakura's little test, Madara told us we were more than welcome to stay and he'd given us all a shared room in the Tower, as it was called, where the rest of the lurking members of the Akatsuki stayed.

Madara was an odd one, to say the least. But the way he acted around Sakura was even stranger. How he talked to her, taunted her and treated her.

At first, I had compared their relationships to mine and Naruto's when we were younger—rivals, striving to become better.

But there was no rivalry. Madara was powerful and Sakura could throw her weight around enough to match to him.

At second glance, I noticed small things from the shadows Madara had taught me to bend with, how they clashed.

It's not that they didn't get along—or at all—but they could make up good battle plans for catching the last few Jinchuuriki and the traitors that tried to flee the village. Then Team Taka witnessed how disagreements led to arguments, and then throwing insults led to throwing punches.

What surprised me the most was how quickly fights escalated between them.

"Son of a—!" Sakura's fist slammed into the side of Madara's face, which was half-unmasked. He'd surprised her in the train field with the promise of a spar, and then had attempted to get close to her, touching her lower back.

"You son of a bitch, Uchiha! Don't," She kicked him. "Touch," Punch. "Me!"

Something snapped.

Madara kicked outward and Sakura jumped too late, he clipped her leg with a chakra enhanced hit and Sakura tumbled backward. Her hand immediately, curling around the bend of her knee, green chakra burning through it and something snapped which made Sakura's teeth grind.

He broke her leg?

Madara jumped back and her chakra levels spiked to a high level, covering her entire leg.

"You shattered the entire bone!" She snapped with venom and began to pump more chakra into the limb, trying to piece it back together again.

**Sakura**

Creating rain was a delicate art, difficult at first, but easy to control once you found the correct rhythm. I stood stonily still and felt the element around me.

Water in the streets. Water in the houses. Water hanging thick and heavy from the clouds above.

It was vibrating, waiting.

The vibes of power shook through me and on rode on them with chakra, pulling and coaxing the water to _move _to fall.

A small drop touched my nose and I smiled.

Rain patter down like a million tiny pins, each dropping from the sky and into the ground with grace and then bouncing before settling and making a puddle in the cracks of the courtyard, washing away the blood stains made from yesterday and the remaining smells for doctor materials.

Dismissing the Uchiha's from my mind I lifted the genjutsu from my eyes and it felt like taking off sunglasses, everything became brighter and sharper again and I could see the chakra fused in the water—a hue of bright blue falling from the sky. I was almost sure that Karin—the medic that could sense chakra—was going haywire right now with the 'powerful, evil chakra'; truly I do think I did this just to annoy her without her knowing.

I inhaled the smell of the rain and continued to lazily watch it fall, feeling a strange sense of pride knowing I'd been the one to create it. The chakra control and timing execution had been perfect—as Madara said; just as good as my father's.

His promise as a God was fulfilled through me.

Every Sunday, it would rain.

I smirked to myself and then I heard the soft footfalls and wild blaze of chakra from down the hall. I closed my eyes and tried to pick up further details—knowing a person by their chakra patterns was a useful skill that took time to mold. It was male . . . he's strong . . . smart enough not to mask his chakra around me . . . and he was _pissed_.

"Hello Sasuke." I said without looking back and he stopped in the archway and turned to look at me, sitting on the walkway in my black medic skirt and black shirt, watching the rain with my half-healed leg. He seemed taken aback by my silver ringed eyes.

"I thought you'd be out here," I finally glanced at him and kept my face clear of emotion. After the week of him just hanging around the Tower and training with his team, I'd somehow managed to suppress all anger toward the youngest of the clan.

"Anything you want to say to me?" I asked venomously.

"Yeah, what's your problem?" Sasuke snapped.

Ah, always the one to get to the point.

"What's my problem? Are you seriously asking me that?" I laughed humorously and stood up showing that even though I was at least four or six inches shorter, I had the more when it came to power and chakra.

"Hai, _Sakura-hime_, I am." Sasuke stayed obstinate and for a moment I stood there in the rain shaking with anger.

"Fine, I'll tell you: I _loved _your brother." Shock registered in Sasuke's features and I continued. "I _wanted_ to be with him. I _needed_ him with me. I'd crave my own beating heart out for him. And you had to ruin everything I'd built up here for myself! I lost_ everything_ and _everyone_ I know and love this past year!" My voice started to pick up speed as I began to rant like a mad woman. "Konohagakure has me in their bingo book, my father is dead, and all my comrades here are dead too. And I need—needed—Itachi." I couldn't slowly feel myself starting to break.

"And I needed revenge." Sasuke said after a long moment of silence and the patting of the rain echoed throughout the room.

"Selfishness—"I whispered, turning my back on Sasuke.

"He got what he deserved."

"Arrogance—"

"He was a bad man . . ."

"Ignorance! The three things I hate the most, all the things that made up the man that my father became in the end; thriving on teaching everyone the lesson of 'pain'. You've become him! You want everyone to feel sorry for you because your family was murdered, but you don't want consoling because your _too strong_—that's what everyone did and now you want to end the very village that kept you're your sorry ass alive for all those years. You're just a selfish, bitter man with no ambitions left in the world." I glanced back at him to see his stoic features and hand twitching for his kunai pouch.

"I've seen death, Sasuke; I know it's hell and it's bloody. I've killed, I've lived, I never cried because it was a sign of weakness in my father's eyes. I wasn't jumping through hoops to please him like you were; I jumped through hoops _because_ if I was strong enough I could leave this Tower on my own and have my freedom!"

"You're trying to top me with a bad childhood?" He asked, I only snorted.

"No, this is my nice way of telling you to grow up and stop screwing with my life." I shoved him back and stepped into the rain and let it drench through my clothes.

"You're saying I should have just _forget _that Itachi _slaughtered _my _entire family_!?" Sasuke shouted after me. "That's pathetic; I never would have let it go. If you were there that night, if you saw what I saw, I you have never let it go. You would have wanted him to die too. You would have given anything just to see him d—"

"Madara killed my mother." I interrupted.

With his silence I turned slowly and met Sasuke's dark gaze through the heavy rain.

"I can't avenge her because he will kill me and unlike you I still have everything to lose."

I took a few more steps outward into the rain until I was in the very center of the courtyard, the needle-like raindrops stabbing at my cold and numb skin. Saku's motherly touch, holding my leg together so I could walk properly. "Think about it before you take Madara's deal and sell your soul. Because of you I didn't have that choice."

Rain pounded harder down on me and my eyes lulled closed as the Transportation jutsu swept over me.

Leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da~! Miss me?<strong>

**Sorry for the long wait, work, starting school soon and two family brithdays all while juggling a cold and so many other updates. **

**Hope this chapter makes up for it because I am going to go to sleep now.**

**-Song- It fits everything in this chapter.**

**Review me, let me know your with me,**

**~QueenVamp**


End file.
